One of the Boys
by Sanumarox123
Summary: There's a talent show at Seaford High and Kim decides that it would be the perfect place to reveal her feelings for her crush. Who is her crush? And what happens if he walks out after her performance? What if he doesn't like her back? What will she sing? When will I stop asking questions? -Abby Kind of AU. Abby and I wrote this late at night- much better than it sounds!


**Okay. So I haven't done a Kick fanfic in SO LONG, and my main OTP right now is Delena… but with the help of my friend Abby who's here right now, I'm going to go out on a limb and write one.**

**Wish me luck!**

**I can't stand first person, but Abby and I made a deal that we would do the first fic in first, then the second in THIRD! YES!**

**And I stick to decisions. Even though it's 1AM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why we need to do this. We all know I don't own this amazing television show OR Katy Perry's song.**

**The characters are kind of AU-ish… you'll see…**

**-Allysa (and Abby)**

x-x-x-x-x

Kim's POV

I woke up to my alarm ringing out my eardrums and sunlight streaming through my window. I checked the time; it was already 7:30AM! Throwing my covers off I jumped out of bed and threw on a black cami and neon pink crop top; along with some skinny jeans and black combat boots. I grabbed my skateboard and an apple, yelled "Bye" to whoever was still home and rushed out the door.

As soon as I arrived at school, Milton and Eddie seized my arms and pushed me over to the east lockers where the rest of the gang was waiting for the first bell to ring. The loudspeaker crackled once before a voice rang through the hallways.

"Listen up, students. We want to inform you that tomorrow's talent show is still on! Make sure you all get ready, and we can't wait to hear and see you perform!"

Eddie and Jerry laughed as I rolled my eyes, but Jack looked serious when he asked me, "Are you still performing?"

"Yeah, I decided to do a solo. I've been meaning to do the song for a while…"

The five of us continued to discuss the upcoming talent show until the shrieking sound that was the bell sounded. We then drifted off to our different classes, but Jack and I walked to Biology together. Even as all the girls in out class fawned over Jack, he sat next to me, and that made me feel special. And I knew that the emotions inside of me would bottle up and explode VERY soon.

**-Time Skip to next day (talent show)-**

I glanced down at my pink ruffled dress and black flats and nervously brushed my sweaty palms on the abrasive fabric. I was about to go on stage, and while my make-up and physical appearance seemed perfect and in control, I was going insane inside. Every nerve in my body screamed at me to not go on stage, but I knew that this would be the only way to show Jack my true feelings for him.

My name was called, and I gulped. Jack had come in to wish me good luck backstage, but he was soon ushered out to the audience with everyone else. Hopefully, by the end of the night, he wouldn't just hug me anymore. Or in could end horribly and our friendship would be lost.

I walked up on stage and, ignoring the bright lights shining into my eyes, took the microphone and gripped it extra hard in order to keep it in my shaking hands.

"I'm going to sing a song for my best friend; it's called 'One of the Boys'."

The music blared out of the stereo and onto the speakers. Luckily, I didn't miss my cue, even though Eddie's thumbs up and Jerry and Milton's awkward peace signs distracted me.

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream_

_'Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me_

_And I chose guitar over ballet_

_And I'd take these suckers down 'cause they just get in my way_

_The way you look at me_

_Is kinda like a little sister_

_You high five your goodbyes_

_And it leaves me nothing but blisters_

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys_

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be one of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls and not one of the boys_

_So over the summer something changed_

_I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs_

_And I studied Lolita religiously_

_And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me_

_'Cause I know what you know_

_But now you're gonna have to take a number_

_It's okay, maybe one day_

_But not until you give me my diamond ring_

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys_

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be your homecoming queen_

_Pin-up poster dream, not one of the boys_

For the first time since on stage, I dared to glance at the object of the song. His face was confused, but slowly something dawned on him and he blushed. His beautiful brown eyes shone uncertainly at me. He gave me a small smile and I relaxed a little bit.

_I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed_

_I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team_

_And I swear maybe one day_

_You're gonna wanna make out, make out, make out with me_

_Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be_

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys_

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be one of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls and not one of the boys_

After the last note, the crowd erupted into cheers. Everyone, including Jack, gave me a standing ovation. Something shone in his eyes that I couldn't quite place, but it gave me funny feeling in my stomach.

I made my way off stage, my mind totally blank except for Jack's smile etched into my mind. As I went out of the backstage door, I noticed that a certain brunette wasn't in the crowd that surrounded me. I smiled and nodded and acted happy, while really my mind was going into overdrive with questions.

**x-x-x-x-x**

On a hunch I ran to the dojo, where lights still shone even though it was nearly ten at night. I walked through the doors and glanced around. No one was visible. I wandered into the middle of the room and stood there. An arm wrapped itself around my waist and twirled me around. I shrieked before realizing that Jack was standing in front of me. He had something behind his back.

"That was an interesting song you picked, Kim." Jack smirked but still didn't show anything from behind his back.

I blushed. "Well, thank you." I tried to get out of his grasp, but he had a firm hold on me. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"First I need to tell you something." When I tried to interrupt, he used his free hand to cover my mouth. "You told me how you felt, it's only fair I do the same."

I smiled wanly, unsure how to answer. Milton was wrong; I knew it. He always said that Jack liked me back.

"Listen, Kim. To me, you have always been a best friend. But lately I've been noticing little things about you. Like how pretty you look when you have no make-up on, and how when you do that annoying little dance or jam of yours, I wish that I could do it too with you." He laughed a little, but his voice was shaking. "I think I've fallen for you, Kim, to be honest."

I took his hand and enfolded it in my own. He handed me a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Somehow, my face turned even more bright red than it was before. I probably looked like a fire truck, but I didn't really give a damn at the moment. All I could focus on was what the boy in front of me was saying, what I had been dying to hear for the past year or so.

When Jack paused, I took the chance to speak. "I know I've fallen for you. I think I love you."

I felt a pair of lips descend onto mine. I moaned into the kiss, letting myself immense in the feeling that was threatening to overtake me. His tongue danced with mine, and he smiled. I smiled back, and gripped his hair. Which, yeah, was as soft as everyone claimed.

"Ew! We know that you guys just got together, but seriously, get a room!" We broke apart only to find Milton, Eddie, and Jerry staring at us.

"Get used to it, 'cause this'll be happening a lot more around here." I said at the same time that Jack said, "Will do. Come on, Kim!"

And with that we left, leaving the guys with disgusted looks on their faces.

_fine_

**Well that turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Though we had a few fights and a lot of arguing at 1AM (right now), Abby and I managed to produce this piece of work.**

**Enjoy!**

**Review, please! More Kick coming soon!**

**~Allysa and Abby**


End file.
